pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Breaking the Silence
I did NOT write this story. I'm not sure who did, but whoever they are, give THEM the credit. All I did was edit it a little. Emily stared out into the lake, holding her legs silently and thinking about what had just happened. She was about sixteen years of age now, and she couldn't think when a time of her life had been THIS dreadful for her. She had been dating Devon Jackson, the football star that every girl LOVED and adored for only less than a month, and had just discovered yesterday that he had been seeing this other girl Kaitlin Myers, for quite a while now. Tears began to shimmer in the corners of Emily's eyes. She buried her face in her knees and broke into loud sobs. This is stupid, STUPID! You never really liked him Emily, and yet you agreed to go out with him! She told herself. She stared blankly ahead, unsure of what to think of her life. "Emily?" A familiar British voice asked. Emily froze and took a deep breath. Oh no….not now...He can't see me like this..She thought. She ignored the voice and continued to look ahead, praying it wasn't who she thought it was. "Hello? Em is that you? What's wrong?" The British accent continued. Emily sighed involuntarily, giving up and turning around slightly to see her best friend, Ferb Fletcher, facing her with a questionable look on his face. Emily opened her mouth, but nothing could come out; she was completely at a loss of words. "N-nothing." She finally managed to say, although her voice was shaking and it had been obvious she had been crying for a while now. Ferb raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. Emily sighed, knowing it would do no good to hide anything from Ferb, he could sense something was wrong in a split second. "You don't look like it's nothing." Ferb said simply. He walked over the bench and took a seat next to her. Ferb stared into her tear stained eyes. "Now, tell me, what's the matter?" He leaned against the bench and studied her face. Emily looked upwards, ignoring the warmth that rose in her cheeks. She sighed, and rubbed her eyes. "I-I … Devon." Her voice shook uncontrollably. Ferb's eyes widened, and a small smile began to creep on his face, but he bit his lip and remained silent and emotionless. Emily continued, "He was a total jerk from the start, I never liked him at all, and I'm not just saying, I only did date him because I wanted to make-.." Emily broke off and looked down, ashamed of herself. Ferb raised his eyebrows. "And," "And well, he was seeing Kaitlin Myers and when I-..." Emily continued to talk to Ferb, but as she did, she felt herself getting nervous around the boy and a funny feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Ferb just listened intently, nodding and staring ahead, as if in deep thought. After maybe what seemed FOREVER of telling Ferb about her problems, Emily leaned back into the bench, and began to play with her long blonde hair with the tip of her finger nervously. "I just don't know what to do." She said softly, her eyes brimming with tears. "I feel like such a damned bloody idiot."Ferb scooted as close to her as possible, gently placed his arm around her and held her tight. "It's alright Em, I know how it feels." Ferb said softly. Emily rested her head on his shoulder, a single tear falling out of her eye onto his right hand. Ferb pulled her closer, stroking her soft blonde hair with his fingertips. Emily shivered, and snuggled into Ferb, closing her eyes and not wanting to let go. She sighed and relaxed, the smell of Ferb's cologne was transfixing her. She could've sworn she saw Ferb blushing deeply but ignored it. She felt her heart pound in her chest, her shyness of just being alone with him making her turn her eyes away. Ferb turned her head so she had no choice but to look at him. "Em," he whispered softly. He placed a hand around her cheek began to lean forward, closer and closer…..Suddenly the sound of a noisy beeping interrupted them. Ferb jerked back in surprise and stared at his glowing watch.. At this, both teenagers looked away from each other, blushing like mad."Er, um, excuse me." Ferb stood up and shuffled away, his own face reddening some. Emily nodded. Ferb pressed his watch and hissed. "What?" "Ferb, dude where are you? You were supposed to be here an hour ago man!" Phineas's voice said through the communicator watch, obviously a little bit upset. Ferb sighed, ran his fingers through his green hair, looking at Emily. She was staring at the ground, her face a bright red. I was so close… Ferb thought, disappointed. "Hello? Ferb?" Phineas's voice rang out. "I'll be there in a few Phineas, I had to make a stop, it was really important." Ferb replied, ending their talk. Ferb slowly made his way over to Emily, rubbing the back of his neck. "I should go." Emily said aloud. "Mum's gonna wonder…" She trailed off. Ferb looked up quickly. Emily had grabbed her bag and stood up. "Wait, Emily, I have time, do you-do you need a ride?" Ferb asked, the words tripping over one another. Emily glanced up at him. Ferb was grinning widely. Emily smiled, the heavy feelings in her chest lifting some. "Sure, if it's not a problem." She said. Ferb grinned. "Oh it's NOT a problem." He said. "Wait here." He jogged off. A few minutes later, Emily was digging through the contents of her bag when she heard a roaring noise. She looked up to see that Ferb had pulled up in his motorcycle, looking at her a grin on his face. Emily stared as Ferb turned off the engine and headed to the back of the large contraption. "Wow." Emily breathed. As she stared at Ferb, she never took the time to notice how cute he looked in his biker outfit. Maybe it was his blue eyes, his windblown hair, or his charming smile that put butterflies into her stomach. Emily chided herself. Ferb opened the back of the motorcycle and tossed Emily a helmet. "Put it on." He said. Emily stared at the motorcycle, slightly nervous and doubtful. "Is it safe?" she asked worriedly. Ferb shut the back of the motorcycle and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "Do you trust me?" He said, a mischievous look on his face. Emily fingered with the helmet nervously. "Well yes," "Well then I guess it's safe." Ferb chuckled. He climbed on and patted the seat behind him. "It's fine Em, I know what I'm doing." Emily blushed and couldn't help but giggle some. She put on the helmet, and took a seat behind Ferb wrapping her arms around his chest tightly, causing Ferb to grin. He revved up the engine and shouted, "Hold on!" Before they left. As they pulled up to Emily's home and slowly came to a stop, Ferb grew very silent. Emily climbed off. "Oh my gosh Ferb, that was AMAZING! I've never had that much fun in EONS!" She laughed. Ferb smiled, happy to see Emily as her usual self again. "Told you it was safe." He said teasingly. "Can it, Mr. Fletcher!" Emily laughed. She punched his shoulder playfully. Ferb laughed along with her and dusted the spot off. Emily giggled, pulled the helmet off her head and shook her long blonde hair out. She grabbed her bag from his motorcycle and turned. "See you at school tomorrow." She said, and ran the rest of the way. Ferb stared after her, clearly disappointed. "See you." He said softly. He then started the engine and drove off. The next day at school, Emily could feel her insides twisting and turning as she walked down the halls, trying to be unseen. Of course people stared, but she didn't want them to. She pulled her hoodie over her face, steering clear of other people as much as possible. Finally, when she arrived at her locker, she leaned deeply into it, so no one could notice that her eyes were red from previously crying. She opened her locker and stared at one of the many pictures attached to the front. The one she had her eye attached to was a snapshot of her and Ferb at the carnival when they were twelve. Emily couldn't help but halfway smile when she looked at it. They both looked so happy, like they were having fun. She sighed and suddenly touched the picture with sadness, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hey Babe," She suddenly heard a deep voice say. She slammed her locker shut and whirled around to see Devon standing behind her, a smirk on his face. "D-Devon!" She stuttered nervously. She wiped her eyes and looked at him in horror. Devon laughed coldly, which sent a chill down Emily's spine and caused her to shiver. "Hey Emmy…" He grinned. "Devon what do you want?" Emily squeaked. Devon paused, placing his hand on the side of her locker. "You." Devon grinned mischievously, which made Emily even more nervous. "B-but, I don't want to be with you anymore." Emily said weakly, trying to ignore the fact that he was slowly closing her into a corner, and barely anyone noticed, because they thought they were still together. "But you are with me, baby. Remember?" Devon said smoothly, placing his hands on her hips. Emily wanted to scream, wanted to run away, but she couldn't; he was just too strong. That's when she felt something jerk Devon back and her body was released. "Who in the bloody hell do you think you are, touching her like that?" Ferb said angrily through gritted teeth. Devon whirled around and faced him. "Shut up Brit! It's none of your business." He retorted back. Ferb grabbed Devon around the shirt tightly. "Keep your hands off of her." He growled. Emily began to back away from the corner slowly. Devon snorted. "Who's going to make me?" He threw Ferb's hands off of his shirt angrily. Ferb's eyebrows narrowed, his fists clenched. "I will, if you don't watch it." A little crowd began to gather around the two. Devon growled and lunged at Ferb. Ferb dodged him, causing Devon to smash into the floor, headfirst. The kids laughed. Devon jumped to his feet and lunged at him again, his fist ready to smash into Ferb's face. Ferb grabbed his whole arm, and twisted it, causing Devon to yell out. "Ever touch her again, and I'll tear you apart." Ferb snarled in his ear. He then released him and threw him on the floor. Phineas and Isabella had seen this and instantly came running up to the scene. Phineas's eyes widened, seeing Devon on the floor. Isabella ran up to Emily, who was close to crying and hugged her tightly, glaring at Devon the whole time. Phineas, currently in shock, ran up to Ferb, the crowd still staring. "Ferb, what are you doing? We could get in trouble! What were you-" Phineas was cut off as Devon snatched Ferb away from him, turned him, and slammed his fist into the British boy's face. Ferb's sunglasses feel to the floor, and the British boy grabbed his mouth. As he pulled his hand away, his lip was bleeding and his fist was covered in blood. Emily and Isabella gasped. Phineas froze. "Hey!" He shouted. He stepped forward, but Ferb put his hand back and stopped him. "Don't." He said simply. Devon smirked. "Take that, Brit!" He shouted. Ferb stepped forward, grabbed Devon's shoulders and shoved him against the locker twisting his arm again. "Maybe you didn't hear me." He whispered menacingly in his ear. "If you touch Emily EVER again, I'll figure it out. And when I do, you're DEAD." He jerked Devon's arm tighter. Devon winced, and nodded. Ferb shoved him against the locker and let go, walking away. Devon scrambled up began to run, but on his way, Phineas pulled his foot out and tripped him. Devon stood up and glared at him. "Accident." Phineas shrugged. Devon raised his fist until he saw Ferb's face, which was glaring coldly at him. He shut his mouth and ran around the corner. Ferb wiped his blood stained mouth and put his sunglasses back on."Ferb," Phineas began, but Ferb held his hand up. Phineas grew silent. As Ferb walked past the girls, he made eye contact with Emily. Emily stared, not believing what just happened. Ferb continued to walk to his locker, silent. After school, Emily headed to the park, in hopes to clear her mind about the day. She walked up the park's stone stairs to her favorite place, the balcony, where she could look over the whole lake just having it to herself to enjoy. Once she arrived at the top, she threw her bag down, walked to the ledge, sighed and rested her face in her hands, making small circles with her finger. It had only been a few minutes when she suddenly heard a familiar whistle. She set her hands down and immediately spotted Ferb standing below her, a cute smile on his face. She grinned and waved. He waved back. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!" He said teasingly. Emily rolled her eyes. "Very cute Ferb." Ferb tousled his hair and laughed. "Do you want some company?" He asked. Emily blushed some and leaned against the balcony, smiling. "Alright." She said. Ferb walked up to the balcony smoothly, and began to climb up with ease, taking the time to be careful. "Ferb, what are you doing!?" Emily half laughed. "You want to make it harder for you?" She giggled. Ferb nodded, grinning. When he reached the top, Emily held her hand out and pulled him next to her. "You need to be careful…" She half whispered, smiling. Ferb smiled and set his hands on her shoulders. "I am." He said softly. Emily was smiling till she noticed the cut on the side of Ferb's mouth. She frowned. Ferb followed her gaze till he saw what she was looking at. He sighed. "Em, it's nothing, just a scratch, nothing to worry about." He said softly. Emily walked away from him and looked over the balcony, remaining silent. Ferb watched her go and reluctantly joined her. "Ferb, why did you risk that? Devon could've seriously hurt you, and if he did, I would have NEVER forgiven myself." She sighed. Ferb stared at her for a period of time, and then spoke. "You don't deserve to be treated like that." He said. "Besides, I've known you since we were toddlers; I'm not going to let him grab you that way, it's not right and you're my best friend." He said softly, his face getting hot. Emily looked up at him. She nodded her head. "Well, thank you. For caring." The teenagers stared into the lake, the silence reigning over them……"Ferb," Emily started, breaking the awkward silence, "I have to know, what you meant the other day when you said to me, 'I know how it feels'." Ferb stared at her blankly. Emily looked at him questioningly. Ferb sighed and ran his fingers through his green hair. "E-Emily," He started nervously. "Remember that one summer, when we were ten, and you came to visit me?" Emily nodded. "I couldn't forget that, the day you saved my life when yours and Phineas's invention exploded." Ferb nodded. "Err, well, I really used to like this one girl, and maybe a week or so after you left, Phineas and I went around the world with everyone in this ship," Emily nodded. Ferb continued, "And she happened to tag along with us. One of our stops was in Paris, France." Emily swallowed hard, feeling her heart sink. "Both of us we're on the Eiffel tower, I had to make some calculations, and she was telling me about her relationship with her Father. As she talked, I-I left to get her a flower, and by the time I came back to give it to her, she left…." Ferb trailed off and looked ahead. Emily started, "Ferb, I-" Ferb shook his head. "A few years later, I saw her in the park with her boyfriend." Ferb said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "T-they were kissing, and.. I-I know how it feels, when you just want to be loved by someone, but either they trash you, or they don't love you back." Ferb said quietly. Emily's eyes widened. "Ferb, I'm…" "Don't be." He said. "She's twenty two now; I doubt she'd see anything in me." Emily laid her head on his shoulder. "I do." She said softly. Ferb blushed and looked at down at her. Emily leaned against him, her hand holding his tightly. Ferb wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, getting a nervous giggle out of her. He smiled, lacing his fingers with hers. "Ferb," Emily said softly. "I-I," She was at a loss for words. Ferb grinned, pulled her close, and stopped her from saying anything when he reached his hands out and kissed her. Emily was in shock for a few seconds, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ferb smiled, and stroked Emily's hair. It was probably the best kiss either had ever experienced. Their lives could have ended then and there, and they couldn't care less. Ferb smiled and pulled away, stroking her hair. Emily giggled. He nuzzled his nose against her neck, making her laugh. "F-Ferb, how long have you liked me?" Emily squealed. Ferb pulled away and grinned at her. "For the longest time, ever since you left last..." Ferb grabbed her around the waist and lifted her, making Emily squeal louder and laugh. He set her on the ledge and sat next to her, kissing her cheek softly. "Now I have one question," He said, blushing brightly. He dug in his back pocket till he found what he wanted; a semi crumpled rose. He held it up to her, looking in her bright blue eyes. "Emily Kinney, will you go out with me?" He grinned. Emily gasped, staring at the rose, and back at Ferb's face. She raised an eyebrow jokingly. "Is this how you ask girls out? Kissing them and giving them roses? Why you ladies man." Ferb grinned really wide. "Perhaps. Got anything tonight? I was thinking dinner at that new restaurant Phin was coming up with."He said softly, stroking her hair. Emily raised her eyebrow, "Oh, sounds tempting." she joked, shoving him in the stomach. Ferb shrugged grining. Emily placed a finger over his lips. "Well, in that case, I accept. It could be fun!" With this, Emily leaned in and kissed him again on the railing tenderly. Ferb lifted her chin and kissed her back, smiling. The End Category:Fanon Works Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Femily stories Category:Emily Kinney Category:Unregistered Contributor Works